Focus
by 00Pandox00
Summary: Published on another site under a different pen name, same story though. B&B smut, with plenty of fluffy romance in there. Very M. Keep a glass of ice water handy. Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!
1. Chapter 1

**Focus**

****Note** I go by BF14 on The Lab forum. This was published there first, now i'm putting everything on here. Enjoy!**

**Very M. Lots of smut, some cute fluff, and the occasional kink thrown in. **

**Chapter 1**

The sheets were cool on her skin.

Her skin was burning.

He was taunting.

"You think this"- here he moved his fingers gently over her sensitive flesh, making her whimper- "is bad? Really? I haven't even begun. You are going to scream, Temperance Brennan. My name. I'm going to do this" -another movement, another soft cry- "And this… and this… and what will you yell?"

"Seeley Booth…" she gasped, the words a plea for him to both stop and continue.

"That's right. Seeley Booth."

His mouth moved from her ear to her jaw line, with teasing, sucking little kisses. His fingers continued to play.

How could she let this happen? She was seconds away from admitting she needed another human being. No, need was too weak a word for this; she craved him, the roughness of his hand such a contrast to his gentleness, the smoke that filled his eyes and yet brightened them, and most of all the little shivers that traveled up and down him at her slightest movements, that made him lose control and turn into an animal.

Hence the handcuffs. She had to get out of the handcuffs, show that she was in charge of herself.

She looked up at him, as controlled as she could be (which wasn't much) and smiled seductively. He slowed a bit.

_Yes._

"Booth… you are such an excellent lover…" she gasped. He slowed more, hanging on to her breathy words. "You make me feel so good…let me make you feel good too. I feel selfish… you know I can make this an even exchange… remember last night? Your office?"

He remembered that. Now he couldn't work in his office due to the distracting memories.

"Remember how I surprised you?"

Hell yes she had surprised him. He had been on the phone with Hacker when she had just walked in, locked his door, and began unzipping his pants with that sexy mischievous look of hers…mmm…yes…yes… His hand stopped, he was so caught up in this erotic reminiscence.

"And what did I do then?" she asked, her voice coated in milk and honey.

"You… touched" he said simply, not out of shame but because he was in his head reliving.

"Then I did something better."

"Yes Bones…oh yes…"

"I sucked you until you came…"

"Yes."

"Do you want that again?"

"Yes…"

"Just undo the handcuffs." she said in her hypnotic purr. "And I'll do it all… all for you, Seeley Booth."

The sound of his name snapped him out of his trance.

"You little vixen! I was a sniper, and you know what we have? Focus. Razor sharp focus. And guess what? I got distracted, but now I'm back on task and all that military focus is on you." he growled. "I know you don't believe in God, but you better start praying, Temperance, while you're still sane…"

He began trailing his molten lips down her already overheated body. Along her neck. Across her shoulder. Across her breast.

She gritted her teeth, determined not to make more noise, but little sounds pushed at her lips, the same way his were beginning to torment…oh my…God..

His mouth fastened to one breast and his fingers toyed with the other… his tongue circled her nipple, and then gently flicked across. She made a strangled cry, and he loomed above her, a smile on his lips and his eyes full of sexual smoke.

"Too much? I can turn the volume down a bit… lower…"

His mouth traveled to where his other hand lay at rest.

_No_

"Booth?"

"I'm kind of busy right now, Bones."

"I know, but these handcuffs are hurting me."

"Really?"

She gave her most convincing wince and pulled a little. "Yes."

"Bones… remember how I said snipers have focus?"

"Yes, but this is unrelated."

"I am also an FBI agent-"

"A very good one."

"- and I can tell when people are lying."

_Crap_

"You are going to pay for that lie, Temperance."

"No…"

"Oh, heck yes."

His playful fingers found her clit, stroked gently, then increased the tempo, dipping into her to gather moisture and minimize friction… she was a car going 95 miles an hour straight for a cliff…

She had to. This had to mean something; she couldn't bear this gift from him if it didn't.

"Booth!" she called urgently. He brought his face up to hers.

"No more tricks." he said. "None."

"This isn't one. I love you."

"What?" he stilled completely, and she thought she might cry if he didn't start again.

"I love you. I do. I don't want this to be more crappy sex… I can't take that. I want to try making love. And after this I want to make love to you…"

He gave a hoarse chuckle. "I could go for that…"

"Please. Make love to me."

"I love you. And I will.

He kissed her, and played her with more skill than she had ever experienced, more than all the other men's skills combined. He swallowed her moans, but pulled back as she finally came, a wave crashing onto the shore and the most exquisite creature he had ever seen.

Screaming his name.

**Chapter 2**

**(This takes place two weeks before the events of chapter 1)**

_Two weeks earlier:_

"What…what the…" Booth looked around. His bed was empty, but the space next to him was warm.

He was naked.

Most of his questions about last night were answered by the half-empty bottle of Absolut on his side table. Staff party+ too much to drink+ night of passion= mistake he can't remember but will regret when he figures out who he slept with.

They had been excellent lovers, he was sore from the exertion. There was noise coming from the bathroom, where his mystery lover cleaned up. He knocked.

"Hello?"

"Morning, Booth…" A voice called back. His blood froze in his veins.

Bones.

"Oh… Bones…" he mumbled against the door. "I'm so sorry, I was drunk, and I don't know what happened…"

She opened the door, with no traces of hangover or passion on her beautiful face.

You didn't sleep with me Booth. I just kicked your girlfriend out of here. And you two didn't sleep together either. Here." She handed him a towel, and he realized with a start that he was still naked. He wrapped the towel around his waist, wincing as he stretched.

"The pain is from that bull riding contraption Hodgins brought in."

"I didn't sleep with anyone?"

"Nope. Rebecca came, but you were both so drunk you just passed out. I drove you guys home."

"Thanks Bones… for everything."

"No problem Booth. Do you need a ride to work?"

"Work?"

"Yes. Work."

"But its Saturday!"

"We have a new case."

He caught it. Bones was a very stealthy woman at times, but he had just seen her eyes travel the length of his body. They were brighter, and he knew she liked what she saw. Time to convince her that work was an option easily foregone. He allowed his eyes to wander across her in his most obvious manner.

"Booth?"

"Huh?"

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like I'm something to eat…" she sounded a little frightened, and he swallowed. This was such a potentially disastrous move; was it worth a day off? No. But it was worth a chance at her, so he crossed back to the side table and took a swig of Absolut for courage.

"Maybe you are." he told her.

"I don't know what that means."

"I'll show you." With two of his long strides she was in his arms, and he was kissing her.

More than just that, he was drinking her in: taste, smell, feel, sounds…

She moaned, and he felt a response in his groin. So did she, and she stepped away.

"Booth, we can't…"

"Who says? Damn it how long are we going to do this? We can't stay professional if it constantly takes all of our will power to keep our hands off of each other. So we either partake, or wait until we have to separate for the sake of professionalism." his hard eyes bore into her. "Temperance, you dedicate your life to the truth. Accept the truth here." He opened his arms to her.

Slowly, trembling, she stepped into them. He gently placed a kiss on her lips.

"We are staying in today. Together."

"Booth I can't. I will, but just not yet… I require a short adjustment period."

"I can do that, we have time. It's ok. But will you stay?"

"Always." she sighed, and kissed him again.

**Chapter 3**

**This is 6 days after the events of chapter 2.**

It had been six days. Almost a week since she and Booth had admitted there was something between them, and had chosen to not ignore it.

They hadn't slept together yet. She hadn't been ready, but today she was.

Which is why she was in his bedroom, in expensive lingerie, waiting for him to get home.

The door finally cracked open, and a very worn Booth entered.

"Ahhh!" he yelled when he saw her.

"The lady at the store said you would be aroused when you saw this, not frightened into screaming like a three year old girl!" Brennan said, alarmed.

"No.. its not that, that is… very sexy Bones, I just… wasn't expecting… you startled me…I don't scream like a girl!"

"Of course not. However, you do seem too tired for intercourse-"

"Tired? I'm very awake Bones, very! Just… why now?"

She glanced down. He was VERY awake indeed. She smiled at him.

"Because I am ready and so are you. I will begin." She was feeling bold. A sexy dream and some new lingerie could work wonders on one's confidence.

She pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it aside, leaning in to kiss him far more deeply than they had kissed before. She went from his mouth down his neck to the broad expanse of his chest, where her busy hands explored. She kissed a long, lazy line down to Armageddon, at which point she kneeled in front of him and undid his zipper.

With her teeth.

"Ohmygod… Bones…" he grunted, with a sharp intake of breath. He made a movement to reach for her, but she leaned away.

"No. This is about you tonight. Please."

She pulled down his pants. Even with the boxers in the way, he was big. And increasing.

She lightly skimmed the fabric of his boxers, felt a burst of pride at his gasp. She slowly, carefully pulled them down.

He was a GOD… wow… was there even words? None she could think of, even with her remarkable language skills and extensive vocabulary.

"Bones… is something wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"No… wow…" She touched the tip, traced a line to the base, and then took him in her hand, gently rubbing the notch where the head met the shaft. Booth groaned.

"I can't take much more of this…"

Brennan smiled at him and stood, looking into his chocolate eyes. She undid the front clasp on her lacy black bra, and slipped it off. His eyes went from her to her now-bare breasts, and it was evident that he liked what he saw. Her underwear slid to the floor, and she lay on the bed, inviting him with her smile.

"Am I dreaming?" he asked.

"No." she said with a laugh that turned into a gasp as his cock pressed against her entrance, but he quickly pulled away.

"What…?" she asked sitting up to see him rummaging into a box of condoms. Did they even make Booth-size?

"Booth, I'm on the pill. I need you NOW!"

"You sure?"

"Very."

He gently pushed into her, holding still to give her time to adjust. He finally began to move slowly.

She gritted her teeth to keep from crying out, which was difficult as pleasure seemed to fill every inch of her; even this slow movement was making her insane.

She tightened her inner muscles and moved a little faster, saw his eyes widen and become hazy. He began moving quickly, with smooth deep strokes that nearly lifted her off the bed.

Then she was falling…falling…

Seconds later, he fell with her.

**Chapter 4**

**This is the office scene mentioned in Chapter 1**

Booth was in yet another pointless conversation with his boss. It had started with a usual case update, yet had somehow morphed into what tie Hacker should wear for some important meeting.

"The gray is very business like but I think the red and blue stripe is more patriotic, and of course there is the green one with the coconuts I got in Hawaii which would show what a free, creative spirit I am. What's your opinion, Agent Booth?"

"The patriotic one… colorful but not too much." He replied dully. The door to his office opened. Bones.

He motioned for her to hold on a second, pointing to the phone and mouthing "Hacker." The man was now wondering what belt…

Bones ignored his signal and strode straight over to him, her grin like a child's who was eating ice cream for breakfast. As much as he loved looking at her, he needed to focus on his conversation with Hacker. There was another new chair, but this one had leather and a massage function.

"I think the matching belt would be over kill, sir, just go with dark blue. And remember, matching shoes."

"Ah…ok." Hacker said, sounding a bit odd which for him was a stretch.

"What is it, Sir?"

"Booth, may I ask a question, meaning no offense, and of course it doesn't matter, I'm just curious and figured perhaps I should ask…"

She was on her knees in front of him… when had she gotten there?

"Bones… no!" he whispered away from the phone. "What Director?"

"Agent Booth, are you homosexual?"

"What! NO, defiantly not sir, totally straight, like a ruler!"

The proof of his straightness was beginning to swell. Brennan was dressed in a low-cut white blouse with a black pencil skirt, black heels, and glasses. She smiled up at him and removed the glasses.

"…sorry if that offended you, it would just explain some things…"

She reached behind her and took out her clip, shaking out her hair so it cascaded down her shoulders.

"No, its ok sir, I am in no way offended." Booth mumbled, his eyes glued to his partner.

Brennan undid the bottom three buttons of her shirt, parting the side to expose her taut stomach. In blue ink, like a tattoo, was written 'Do you know what the penalty for an overdue library book is, Seeley Booth?' He shook his head and reached down to trace the letters.

"What is this?" he mouthed. She smiled and fumbled with the button on his pants.

"Something one of Angela's friends does. Comes off with a remover, don't worry." she whispered.

"I apologize. Its just that not many straight men remember to match shoes." Hacker said.

Her hand slipped inside and found him. He gasped.

"Is everything all right, Agent Booth?"

"Yeah… its just this case…"

"I know. It's a gruesome one, makes me glad to have agents like you there to bring the killers to justice."

"Thank you, Director." He stifled another gasp as she began stroking up and down his now-rigid length.

"No problem, Booth. Oops, look at the time. I have to go."

"Bye." Booth said, straining to sound normal and hung up gratefully.

"Bones!"

"What?" she asked innocently, as she pulled his pants and boxers down so that he was exposed.

"I was on the phone!" he said, trying to be mad. Very difficult at the moment.

"Now you're not."

"I-"

She took him in her mouth.

"No, stop! I'm trying to be mad here…" he groaned. She pulled back.

"I know. But I don't want to be yelled at."

She pressed a line of sweet kisses from the tip to the base, paying special attention to the notch where the head met the shaft. He worked to hold back; normally he had more stamina, but there was absolutely nothing normal about this.

She continued to tease him until he couldn't take it. "Bones…" he warned. She gently pulled him out of her mouth and did a few hand tricks, let him spill. She stood up, buttoned her shirt, put up her hair and replaced her glasses, then walked to the door.

"Next time remember to turn your books in, please." she said, and let herself out with a wink.

**Chapter 5**

**Ok, we are back to the future! Actually, we are back to where B&B are resting after their love fest from chappies 1 and 2. If u are confused with the times, tell me and ill explain further. For now, enjoy!**

Brennan smiled lazily and curled up closer to Booth. This feeling was every bit as incredible as the orgasm that she had just experienced.

He loved her… He loved her. Her. Temperance Brennan. He had proven it to her.

She slipped into a dream, reliving what had just happened. How they had torn each others clothes off… and made out like high-schoolers… and how he had pushed her on the bed…. and handcuffed her. She hadn't been pleased at first, but now she was defiantly ok with it.

"Bones?" he whispered, waking her.

"Yes Booth?"

"I have a conference in a few days."

"Oh. Ok."

"Yep, I'm leaving Thursday." He buried his face in her neck. "And there is something I need to say before I go."

"What is it?"

"Can't tell you."

"What?" she sat up and looked at him. "Why not?"

He laughed and ran a hand through his hair. He looked so carelessly handsome after sex.

Well, he was always hot, but after sex he was naked and she had fresh memories, so he was even better looking in her mind.

"Because we have already admitted something major tonight, and I want to enjoy that. Plus I need to get everything all set up…" he began kissing her neck and wrapping his arms around her.

"No, you aren't distracting me. What needs to be set up?"

"It's a surprise." His hand cupped her breast.

" Ok stop! I don't like surprises." she snapped, pushing his hand away.

"Come on Bones, you didn't think you would like handcuffs either."

"I like handcuffs, just not when they are used on me."

"I promise, you will like this surprise. I'll give you a call on Wednesday afternoon and tell you where to go. Do you trust me?" He pulled her chin up and looked into her eyes.

"Yes, I do. "

"Then its settled. And you did too like being handcuffed. We discussed this; you can't lie to me."

"No I didn't!" she pouted.

"Yes you did."

"No I-"

"Say it and I bring out the paddle." Booth warned.

"You brought a paddle?"

"Not this time. I'll just have to spank you…" he laughed. She pushed him on his back and straddled him, lifting his arms above his head and leaning down to kiss him.

"Oh no you don't." she murmured against his mouth.

_Click. Click._

"What?" he asked, pulling on the cuffs that restrained his wrists.

"My turn." she said, smiling, and she used all her scientist focus for her vengeance.

**Chapter 6**

Brennan cast an apprehensive glance toward the door, then leaned close to the mirror to check her makeup. It was done in neutral tones to match the sweet white dress that had mysteriously appeared in a box on her desk. Whoever it was *cough cough Booth* had quite an eye for clothes; the dress was a perfect fit, breezy and light and perfect for a summer evening.

There was a knock on her door, and Bren felt goose bumps rise. There he was, masculine and handsome as ever in jeans and a loose black button down shirt. He still took her breath away.

His eyes scanned her. "Perfect." he said.

"Can you tell me where we're going now?" she asked.

He grinned and produced a blindfold. "Not yet."

"Really?" she eyed the blindfold.

"Yep. Patience, Bones. Now come here."

"I'll get my shoes."

"You don't need shoes."

She sighed and stepped over to him, turned her back so he could tie the blindfold. Her world was now dark, and she was totally dependent on Booth.

"Ok, Bones, just take my hand and…"

She took a few steps and almost hit her counter…at least, she thought it was the counter… Suddenly she felt a wild sense of vertigo that made her yelp.

"It's ok, I'm just going to carry you down to my car." Booth whispered in her ear.

She let herself curl up to his muscled chest and breathe in his scent. The walk ended far to soon as he gently maneuvered her into his car, and buckled her in. He planted a soft kiss on her lips before starting to drive.

After a rough estimation of 45 minutes later, they stopped. He leaned over and whispered to her.

"Bones, my watch is on my seat. An alarm is set to got off in five minutes. When it beeps, take off the blindfold and get out of the car."

She nodded, and he left.

It seemed like an eternity, but the alarm beeped. She tore off the blindfold, and without even stopping the alarm opened the door and stepped outside eagerly.

She was on a beach.

His car was parked on the sand, beautiful white sand that met the darkening sapphire water in a spray of foam. It was positively beautiful.

But Booth was nowhere in sight.

She looked hard for any indicative abnormality, and found it: a small light in the sand. Further inspection revealed a small lit candle. A few feet away, another. And another, and another…

She followed their trail for the dunes, until she found him, smiling at her with his hands in his pockets, the wind ruffling his hair. She smiled too, then ran down to him, laughing just to laugh, for the sheer joy of it. He caught her in his arms and spun her around and around, until they both collapsed like children into a hysterical pile onto the sheet he had lay out.

"Want to go for a swim, Bones?"

"Sure… did you bring a bathing suit?"

"Nah." he said, and began unbuttoning his shirt. She giggled again and slipped out of her dress, wading into the cool water. Booth joined her, diving right in. He splashed her, and she squealed, splashing him back. They continued to play for a bit, until Booth slid through the water and drew her close.

Their kiss was the sweetest they had shared, with each sweetly exploring the other. Hands roamed over their chilly bodies, warming them each slightly. Booth broke away.

"Look, Bones."

There was a spectacular sunset out at the horizon, so perfect for the moment that Brennan wondered if she was dreaming. Booth seemed to be wondering the same thing too, the way he looked at the sunset and then at her.

"It's time." he said, and he led her out of the water back toward the sheet. She lay down next to him, and waited.

After ten minutes of watching the sunset fade to a rich midnight blue, and the waves darken to black, he looked back at her.

"Bones… I want to do two things tonight. First, I want to give you this." He reached into the pocket of his discarded jeans, and pulled out a small box, and popped it open. Even in the dim moonlight she could see it: a small gold ring with a heart.

"It's a promise ring. It's a symbol that we love each other, and that you will stay monogamous, with me."

She took it out and slipped it on.

"Perfect. I accept, Booth." she said, her eyes filling with tears. "What's the second?"

"We are going to make love."

"Ok." she said, pulling him close and kissing him. He tore his mouth from hers to kissed her tears away, then came back to her mouth. He tasted of the salt from the ocean and tears, and of male and desire. He was so good, so perfect…could she ever get enough?

More importantly, could she ever give enough?

Their hands found each other's centers at the same time. He was hard, huge, and hot enough to burn her palm on. She in turn was wet as the waves crashing on the shore.

They knew when it was time.

He slid into her, and they both moaned their pleasure to the abandoned beach. She opened herself, not thinking about what she wanted, but about what she could provide. Each stroke, each thrill, was an unexpected and welcome gift. She tightened her inner muscles around him, determined to make him feel as good as possible, and with another earth-shattering moan, he came to her.

"Bones…" he panted.

"Yes? " she smiled at him.

"You didn't come."

"Not this time, but that was pretty damn fantastic." she said.

"Not as fantastic as I'm about to make it." he said, sitting up and pushing her knees apart. Cleaning her off with a conjured towel, he bent.

"Booth… what are you doing?" she inquired as his mouth settled on her burning flesh.

"I'll show you." he said, and pressed his tongue against her. She shrieked at the sensation, but he didn't stop. He stroked her, working her to a frenzy with his mouth, holding her hips tight to him with his hands, until she came, and once again screamed his name.

"Better?" he asked her, stretching out next to her.

"Yes… I like making love… its so different from just sex."

"I told you." he laughed.

"It's like, normally sex is giving and taking alternately, but making love is giving and receiving."

"Good job, you learned something."

"I try to always learn something."

"Can we ever try that whole catholic schoolgirl thing? I think I could 'teach' you a lot." he laughed.

"I don't know what that means."

"Well when I get back, I'll give you a long lesson."

**Chapter 7**

It had been six days.

How had she ever gone without Booth for six days? It used to take that long just for emotional preparation, but now she was prepared… all the time… and no matter where she went, she was assaulted with sexual thoughts.

Booth naked, sweating, pushing, grunting… his hot length… his enormous hands…

On her mind constantly.

But she had a great idea for when he got back- she had found some great Egyptian stuff in storage, complete with a huge bed. The place seemed deserted; no one would find them there. There was a beeping behind her, and she jumped and pretended that she had been studying the cracked femur of their newest victim, who had been shot in the head after suffering several nasty burns.

"Hey, Bones." a voice said behind her.

"Booth?" she yelped, and there he was, perfect as ever.

"Hey." he said, smiling and holding his arms out so that she could step into them.

"I was expecting you back yesterday." she murmured against his chest.

"Yeah. I got called to speak at last night's conference. Sorry."

"You should have called…"

"I know, but I was there all day, until about nine, then I went out for some drinks with an old FBI buddy, and by then I was too drunk and tired to remember to do anything but pass out. I'm sorry." he said, tensing with guilt.

"It's ok." she said, smiling. Maybe it wasn't, but she wanted him too much to care. "Follow me."

They took the secret passage to storage, winding through the maze of exhibits to the Egyptian bed.

"Wow." Booth said. Brennan smiled at him and unbuttoned her lab coat, motioning for him to take off his suit.

His jacket. Her lab coat.

Shirts, undershirts, bras, pants, underwear, boxers, until each was as the other liked them most. Completely naked.

Brennan took control, invading his mouth with her tongue, threading her hands through his hair. Booth's hands her on her hips, molding her to him.

"Bed." she said, and he fell back and scooted onto it. She joined him, rubbing herself against his rapidly swelling length, purring with the satisfaction she had been denied for the past week. He rubbed the sweet swells of her breasts, rolling the nipples with his fingers. She moaned and pushed his shoulders back, swinging her leg over to straddle him, then pulled herself atop her favorite stallion.

She ground her hips on his in little circles, melding their rhythms until neither could stand it. She grabbed him and positioned so that the head of his penis was nestled against her hot, wet entrance. For a moment, they just looked into each others eyes, and then she pushed down on him, accepting into her body. His hands settled on her hips, pushing her down as he drove upward, making them both crazy with pleasure. She set a fast pace, that only got faster and more intense with each thrust.

Finally, satisfaction.

**Chapter 8**

Booth?" Brennan asked questioningly. He was standing there in the old faded-jeans-black-shirt combo, and while he looked sexy, it wasn't what she had in mind.

"Hey."

"I thought we were going out to dinner?" she said, looking him in the eyes to avoid looking at his body. She was in a dress, and he was in jeans.

"Hmm... well actually I brought dinner to you. And you look beautiful." he said, kissing her. She kissed back, and led him inside.

"Ok, what's for dinner then?" she asked. He winked.

"Bones, i'm going to cook for you!" he said proudly.

"Booth... you can't cook."

"I'll be fine, just relax." he said, smiling and grabbing a large paper bag with groceries. He popped open a bottle of wine with a flourish, poured it in some wine glasses, and toasted. "To the most wonderful woman in the world." he said, and it was cheesey and sweet enough to make her blush.

Booth set to work, adjusting the oven, chopping, and taking care not to burn down her apartment, which he came very close to once when he incinerated a loaf of french bread.

He just laughed and brought out another loaf. Brennan poured more wine to calm her nerves.

"Bones? Dinner!" he called, and she walked into the small dining room. A white linen tablecloth hung over the small, intimate table, lit by candles. Eggplant parmesean and a salad, and, of course, french bread was all set up.

"Aw, Booth!" she said, kissing him. "This is very sweet."

"Thanks Bones. I watched like, ten chick flicks- for research purposes only- to figure it out, and the dinner thing was a theme." he said, and she could tell he was pleased. And a little embarrassed to admit he watched chick flicks.

The eggplant was soggy and rubbery, the pasta to tough, the bread burned on the bottom, and the salad dressing a vinegar bath.

It was the best meal Brennan had ever eaten, and she knew exactly how she was going to thank him.

**XxX**

Brennan ordered Booth to the bedroom, and then proceeded to the fridge, swiping the chocolate and strawberry syrups, and a large can of whipped cream.

"Dessert time, Booth!" she announced. His eyes widened and he licked his lips, distracting Brennan.

"You ok, Bones?" he asked.

"Yes. It's just that you give me an acute case of Attention Deficit Disorder."

"What?"

"You distract me."

"Oh… well I wouldn't want you to get too distracted." he said, grinning at her in that cocky way as he began unbuttoning his shirt, revealing those glorious abs. She figured if there was a God, which she was starting to suspect there was, Booth had certainly been made in His image.

"Your turn, Bones." he said, eyes glued to her dress. She slid her dress down to her ankles and carefully stepped out of it, and Booth realized she wasn't wearing anything underneath.

"Damn…" he said, whistling through his teeth. She blushed. "I will never get tired of this sight, ever."

"Thank you." she said. "And by the way, you're overdressed."

"I am." he said, and he slid his pants down over his already bulging hard-on. The boxers followed.

"Lay down." she ordered.

"Bossy, aren't we?"

"Now." she said, trying to look serious.

"Ok, ok."

"Don't move." She took the chocolate sauce and smeared a little on his neck, then made a line down his chest. He gasped at the chill.

"Sorry Booth."

"I'm fine."

"You will be."

She took the strawberry sauce and set to work, not ceasing for almost ten minutes. She sat back finally, looking please, and Booth read the upside-down words.

"PROPERTY OF DR. TEMPERANCE BRENNAN. DO NOT EAT."

"I'm property now."

"Yes. And a dessert. Now lay back down."

He did as she said obediently, though it was hard to lie still as she began licking and kissing the sauce off of his neck, pausing to bite gently. She sucked it off his nipples, causing him to groan in frustrated pleasure. He reached up to touch her, but she stopped him with a look, so he let his hands clutch the sheet.

She worked her way down, careful to remove every last drop from his trembling skin.

"Please, Bones." he begged. She smiled and shook the can of whipped cream and sprayed him where they both wanted it most.

She began to lick it off him like his #### was an ice-cream cone, and he could hardly bear the sight of her messy hair and flushed cheeks and pink tongue darting out to taste him, but every time he reached for her, she stopped.

"You're killing me, baby." he moaned.

"No. If I was killing you then we would both be somewhere where I could make the disposal of your remains as quick and efficient as possible." she said between sucks. The vibrations of her words took away the rationality in her tone.

"Bones… I'm about to…"

"Wait, I want to see your eyes." she said, releasing him, and sitting up to look at him. She took him in her hands and pumped him hard and fast, resuming her earlier rhythm, until he came to her and yelled her name.

"Enjoy dessert Booth?" she asked smugly.

"I did, but I didn't get to eat anything." he teased.

She handed him the chocolate. "We'll fix that."

****Author's Note****

**Man, this takes me back. I never got around to finishing it, perhaps with enough reviews I could be convinced to ammend it! xD Tell me if you enjoyed it! Or if you didn't! Or if you didn't read it and just decided to say hi! Whichever works. Thanks for your time!**

**~Pandox~**


	2. Message to readers

Hello readers!

Due to a medical family emergency, I will be taking a short hiatus for 2-3 weeks. If I magically get time to write, I will, but I think I will probably be too busy . Thanks for reading, and I promise a boatload of chapters when I get back!

~Pandox~


End file.
